Generally, a food storage container is to store a variety of food. The food storage container includes a main body of which an upper portion is opened so as to receive food, a cover which covers the upper opened portion of the main body, a silicon packing which is disposed at a lower edge portion of the cover so as to air-tightly seal the upper opened portion of the main body, a coupling protrusion which is protruded from both sides of the main body, and a locking handle which is rotatably installed at both sides of the cover and detachably fastened to the coupling protrusion. Herein, the main body and cover are formed into various shapes such as a circle and a square.
In such food storage container, the silicon packing functions to air-tightly seal the upper opened portion of the main body, thereby preventing rotting of food and leaking of food smell.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional airtight container. As shown in drawing, the conventional airtight container includes a main body 10 and a cover 20 which covers an opening of the main body 10. And a locking handle 40 is hinged to left and right sides of the cover 20 and a locking protrusion 11 to which the locking handle 40 is fastened is formed at left and right sides of the main body 10, such that the main body 10 and cover (20) are coupled to each other.
And although not shown in drawing, a silicon packing is disposed at a lower edge portion of the cover 20 so that the main body 10 and cover 20 are sealed air-tightly. Herein, the locking handle 40 which is integrally formed by injection molding is formed of a plastic material. A coupling hole 41 is formed at an inside portion of the locking handle 40, and the locking handle 40 is coupled to a coupling protrusion 21 in a shrink-fit.
Therefore, because the locking handle 40 is tightly fitted to the cover 20 in order to assemble the airtight container, a small space is needed between the coupling hole 41 of the locking handle 40 and the coupling protrusion 21 of the cover 20.
Herein, in case that tolerance between the coupling hole 41 of the locking handle 40 and the coupling protrusion 21 of the cover 20 is very small, the locking handle 40 or the coupling hole 41 may be damaged when the locking handle 40 is tightly fitted to the cover 20.
On the contrary, in case that the tolerance therebetween is large, the assembling of the locking handle 40 and cover 20 is facilitated, but the locking handle 40 may be separated from the cover 20 when using the airtight container.